guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Protective Was Kaolai
Like IoW? Note that degen does not trigger the healing. What about life stealing? That doesn't seem to count as damage with regards to skills and effects. :Just from reading it, life stealing probably wouldn't trigger it, but I'm not sure. Could anyone clarify the Usage Note? Does it mean that attacks don't trigger the healing? nvm--Chrono traveller 14:36, 4 June 2006 (CDT) ::I do not know whether life stealing may activate Protective Was Kaolai, now, I have tested and confirmed that neither degeneration nor health sacrifice does activate Protective Was Kaolai; the same as with Illussion of Weakness. Also, I do not know whether indirect spikes like with Shatter Delusions, Empathy, Backfire and the like, will activate Protective Was Kaolai or Illussion of Weakness, or not; I think, that it would be nice if this could be clarified and explained somewhere (I can not test it easely myself).--mariano 06:32, 6 August 2006 (CDT) As overpowered as it would be otherwise, you *DO* Drop this item when it heals you, right? --Crazytreeboy 12:57, 15 June 2006 (CDT) :I doubt it. Basically, if you have, say 400 health, it means that the enemy must deal a minimum of 100 damage to kill you (or lifestealing/degen). That's not too impossible with all the spikes, touchers, and whatever around. I'll do some testing. Silk Weaker 06:10, 17 July 2006 (CDT) :: Holy crap, you do. It's useless now, to me anyway. It's just an automatic version of GwT, except with twice as much energy cost, 5 more seconds recharge and a lesser duration. Sigh... Silk Weaker 07:42, 17 July 2006 (CDT) yeah, unless you have literally no reflexes this is a poorer version of generous was tsungrai all round. Less health healed, more expensive, longer recharge, no max health bonus... Did anyone else notice that when the item duration expires, it still executes the party heal even if you didnt drop it? Just something I discovered using a "party heal" build with my ritualist -Hesus I use this as my monk's heal party spell! IT WORKS GREAT! IT WORKS WONDERS! Spencerbug0 11:43, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :I wouldn't use it on a monk but I agree this is an underated party heal, generally speaking superior to heal party. Phool 04:38, 13 May 2007 (CDT) ::You can also stack the casts of two of these; cast one pre-battle, then once it's recharged cast it again, drop the new one, and the entire party is healed for 20...140...180 health. The extra armor is nice too.--Mafaraxas 00:53, 6 June 2007 (CDT) Nerf. Bah, now it's close to useless. 23:00, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :No one used this for the armor bonus; that was just icing on the cake. It's used because it heals for more than Heal Party and costs less energy; it triggers stuff like Caretaker's Charge; and because it is an Item Spell, you can cast it once, wait until it recharges, and then drop two in quick succession for massive heals. (T/ ) 02:39, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ::I was under the impression that the buff to warrior armor was used just as much as the heal. --Shadowcrest 03:18, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ::::The buff to a paragon armor without centurion's insignias and without a shield. *fixed*-- 10:53, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :::That's because people are bad at the game, Salad. (T/ ) 03:30, 7 February 2009 (UTC) redirect... Why does the term "pot" redirect to this page? I was trying to type "prot" and dropped a letter, and it sent me here. Qing Guang 23:27, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :It's a common term for this skill among the PvP community. (T/ ) 23:49, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::Why? Are they aware the acronym for this would be PwK? Where does "pot" come from?--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 02:35, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::You carry a pot around when you cast this, and only Li Ming and Koala are tossed around in PvP (Where Rangers just cast/drops Li Ming to remove conditions en masse; noone actually carries it around all the time). Thus, people started calling this Pot. It's also shorter than Pee - Double-U - Kay. --- -- ( ) (talk) 09:23, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::::PWK makes more sense, and it's the same amount of letters. Then again, the general GW community has never really been known to be logical...--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 02:49, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::::But "pot" ist faster to speak then "pee double u kay" as Vipermagi mentioned.Kaede 12:48, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Nerf #2 Why not nerf Prism or something instead of lengthening the recharge by 66%? Anet is forcing us to run monk runners with HP like this >< TrinityX 06:16, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Because they never fix the biggest problems. Also, if this nerf had to happen, why for PvE? I don't think Kaolai was breaking any PvE with its recharge. Unnecessary. 13:38, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::Very, Very, Very unnecessary...didn't need it for PvP and it really didn't need it for PvE.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 23:06, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :: Just you wait, next month this skill will have a 90 second recharge, a 25 energy cost and a 5 second duration. :P Black_Lurker 02:21, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::: P.S. I agree 100% with Ikimono. Black_Lurker 02:22, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Pot Why's this called pot? I'm behind on the terminology, sorry. 01:22, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :I explained this a couple of sections above; Item spells are pots, and this is the only pot people actually carry around. Li Ming is used sometimes to counter mass conditions, but it's always cast-drop, rather than cast-carry----drop. It's easier to pronounce than Pee-Double-u-Kay. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:41, February 18, 2010 (UTC)